


Or...?

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It's in the eyes, those beautiful dark eyes that seem to be able to read his mind, but Kurosawa can't do that, can he?
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Or...?

**Author's Note:**

> I had meant to write this from Kurosawa POV but it seems to be easier for me this way xD I might try that in a different fic. They give me so many ideas and inspiration *3* This is only one possible option of what could happen after the end of episode 7. Please enjoy~

It's in the eyes, those beautiful dark eyes that seem to be able to read his mind, but Kurosawa can't do that, can he?

They are still standing there, outside, and Adachi belatedly realizes what his "Or..." could have also meant. 

He tries not to think about it, but it seems inevitable. Them together, at his place, spending time, talking, laughing, or... 

Them sitting on the edge of his bed with Kurosawa looking at him like he is right now, with that serious and attractive expression on his face that lets Adachi freeze on his spot, eyes open like a lost deer, but the strong feeling that oozes from it has him drawn to Kurosawa and what may lie ahead. 

Adachi feels his blood pressure rise when Kurosawa steps closer, so close he can smell the rich perfume.

"Or...?"

Kurosawa's question lingers high in the air between them with such an intensity that Adachi gulps, feeling it underneath his skin. His mind races. He keeps thinking about what "Or...?" could possibly mean. What kind of options "Or...?" implies. Yet it was his own fault it had come to this. 

Yet Kurosawa doesn't make him feel uncomfortable or pressure him. Just showing him options. What could be. What they could have. Together.

True to his nature, Adachi hadn't much thought ahead before pressing out his confession to Kurosawa on the bridge.

What was lying ahead?

Adachi tried to listen to his heart. Kurosawa was still standing there, looking at him, reluctantly expectant, yet not pressuring.

His presence was comforting as ever but there seemed to be something new about his aura, Adachi thought, something he couldn't describe.

He knew Kurosawa needed for him to decide this.

"I.. I mean we can.. go to my place.."

Adachi felt relieved, having said it, like earlier when he had ran after the other man, happy to have caught up with him. 

Kurosawa stepped closer, then, and Adachi felt the heat rise.

"Then," Kurosawa said, and his voice was smooth, and a bit lower than usual, and for a second Adachi held his breath when Kurosawa leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I gladly come along"


End file.
